Target practice has been enjoyed for many years by those who shoot firearms or other projectile weapons in hunting, shooting sports, or in combat. Target practice provides a way for a shooter to hone his skills in a controlled environment to prepare for live, natural settings. Alternatively, target practice is an enjoyable and challenging activity in itself as a way for a shooter to relieve stress without the goal of shooting in a natural setting. While target practice is commonly conducted with stationary targets due to their availability and ease of use, movable targets can provide an additional challenge to further increase one's skill or entertainment level. Movable targets provided by skeet and trap shooting equipment are often used by shotgun shooters. However, single projectile shooters, such as those shooting pellet guns, bb guns, rifles, handguns, bows and arrows, crossbows, and paintballs have not previously had access to comparable moving targets with which to practice.
By engaging in target practice with a moving target, single projectile shooters can improve the timing and aim of their shots by becoming accustomed to shooting at an inconsistent position. Additionally, such target practice will assist single projectile shooters in improving their judgment of distance in relation to their weapons' speeds as the distance between the firearm or projectile weapon and the target will be constantly changing. Thus, single projectile shooters will improve their shooting skills by practicing shooting at a moving target because the target practice engages the shooter in consistent focus on a small target area in motion.